


Bored

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "Were I in the mood, I would put your mouth to better use."Asked by emettkaysworld via tumblr





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I've used this setting several times before but I just enjoy it far too much. So allow me to use it one more time...

Tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear, the Dark One stared down at the currently kneeling captain of the guard. The torches set at both sides of the main throne room weren’t doing the man any favors and his ruddy complexion looked pale and sickly as he swallowed; droplets of sweat falling from his temples as he arched his back away from where Emma was currently standing; at the right of the throne itself.

The Dark One was bored and she flickered some dark shadows from the tips of her fingers to the feet of the man. Not enough to really make any rattle but powerful enough to cause a shiver that run through the man’s body; the resulting cackling of the ceremonial armor he had apparently decided that was worthy to use making her curve her lips into a smirk. One that was cut short by a clearing of throat at her right; brown eyes following the dirty shade of pearly white her digits emitted.

Emma rolled her eyes at the Queen’s glare; knowing that the woman would have done the same if she was in a playful enough mood. Which, considering the news they had just received from the trembling man, wasn’t exactly the one the other woman felt like to be.

Brushing her fingers in an exaggerated fashion against the black leather ensemble that covered her body, she crossed her arms below her chest, the movement eliciting just the barest of smiles from the Queen as the brunette tilted her head to one side; apparently deciding that she wasn’t going to make a scene of the prank.

“Continue.” The Queen’s voice filled the room as the torches flickered; answering to the command lacing her voice. The man swallowed once more before he fidgeted; the absurd armor getting in the way of his balance in a way that made the Dark One long for a slightly more elaborated prank. Perhaps, she thought while letting her tongue press against her teeth, lips parting just enough, she could merely make the metal grow hotter; slowly, until the man was simply set aflame by his obvious need of making himself look more important than he truly was. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a slow wave of purple sparks.

Message received. For now.

“Your majesty.” The man’s voice quivered just enough for the brunette to raise one brow; bemused but still not willing to let him go. Emma glanced at her just as the Queen crossed one leg over the other; the clothing of the red dress she wore -one less heavy, less decorated that others the white-haired woman had seen her wear in those pesky open court receptions she sometimes was forced to have- riling up as a result. A detail the man didn’t seem to catch; so focused on his intent to speak. “As I was saying our scouts were surprised just as they reached the northern riff. We still don’t know…”

Unfortunately for him, the Queen seemed to be just as bored of him as Emma was of this whole endeavor and the white-haired woman couldn’t help but hum in appreciation as the brunette rose her hand, robbing the man’s voice with a flicker of her wrist.

“If you are going to line up a list of excuses, save us the torture.” Her voice was a whisper and yet it still made Emma’s ears tingle as she snickered inwardly, adoring the look of pure terror that adorned the man’s face.

She had told the other woman how this man was a stupid incompetent. It was good to be proven right. Even if they had lost a few more lives than necessary for it.

Not like she minded it.

Glancing at the Queen once more, she got the nod she had been waiting for the whole meeting and, rolling her shoulders as she lowered her arms, she sauntered forward; calling forth the shadows once more, making the flames quiver and diminish enough to elongate the darkness coming from the richly colored tapestries that adorned the otherwise bare walls.

The man’s lips opened, veins popping on both sides of his neck but not sound came out; his voice still tapped away.

Beckoning her dagger to her right hand, Emma walked until she was standing just a few inches away from the man’s form; the quiver on his shoulders growing more apparent at the glimmer of the blade. Smiling, the white-haired woman made the name on the dagger spark before she turned to glance at the Queen. Still with one leg crossed over the other, the woman had reclined just slightly in the throne; fingers drumming and glimmering mauve.

Turning once more to the guard, Emma grasped the short hair at the nape of his neck, pulling and making him glance at her. Eyelids fluttering in fear, the man rose her hands in a poor attempt of a plea.

“Were I in the mood, I would put your mouth to better use.” She said, enunciating each word slowly. Tilting her head and letting her teeth gleam against in the light, she let out a strung giggle. One she knew that would get the man’s full attention. “Maybe make you clean the stables with it.” Sighing, she freed the man, pushing her backwards until he almost fell over; the metal weighing him down. “But I’m not in such mood. Go. And start thinking on who is going to replace you. You have done a very poor attempt at serving your Queen and neither she or I are going to tolerate any more mistakes.”

The man, who Emma was pretty much sure had already soiled his pants, nodded quickly and scurried away; managing to stand at some point near the door and barely reaching for the handle before the solicitous guards that kept their spot at both sides of it, did it for him.

The Dark One let out a groan, making the dagger disappear with a pulse of magic.

“I think you overdid it with the dagger.”

The Queen’s voice was soft but still hold enough power to make the torches blink. Not enough, however, to make the Dark One feel nervous.

“I think you liked it.” She replied, approaching the throne and motioning until she was able to stand between the Queen’s legs, the fabric of the dress taut against her knees.

The woman’s blood-colored lips curved.

“I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> *eyes comment section*  
> Screams on how I've not written this one like I should have probably have will be recieved with my classical: But I'm a tease! comment xD  
> (But if you have liked it please, feed the muse. She is being quite lethargic these past few days. Needs a little love)


End file.
